


Taste the texture of my blood

by Lethally



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: 2.06 Spoilers, F/M, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie helps Bass escape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste the texture of my blood

She barged out of the crowd, yelling invectives at him as they were finishing fastening the leather bands around his hands.

She looked maniac in the torchlight, her light brown hair tied in a ponytail - he could not remember a time he saw them tied; her hands clenched into hard strong fists, her belt ringing as she stomped towards him.

No one seemed to know what to do, no one tried to stop her, and suddenly she was shouldering the men around him away and his jaw hurt, damn she was strong.

She raised her hands to strike him again, but only hit him with her left, her right pried his own hand open and slipped two small objects in his hand.

She had kept yelling at him, he could only hear some words through the blood rushing to his ears - murderer, brother, Danny, family - and her face looked as hateful as the first time he had saved her, in the Tower. But her eyes, her eyes were quiet, emotionless like the sea.

The Patriots seemed to overcome their surprise and the two she had shouldered away tried to grab her by her shoulders and drag her away, but she twisted, forcing them to push her down again his torso - and was that not a warm thought to die with ? - she looked in his eyes and mouthed a word three times - as if to make sure he would get it - “stables”.

One of the men pulled her hard away from him and threw her to the ground and did that not fill him with rage, with that particular desire that he had for some people, that unhealthy need to fight, to protect her, save her, please her. He wanted to put a smile on her face and kiss it away.

He had felt it for Miles and now he felt it for her and she deserved it so much more than Miles ever did, and he owed her, he owed her for everything that he messed up and more than anything for taking her brother away from her. He still remembered the loss of his sisters, the pain and need for revenge and he understood her, more than her mother and her uncle ever would - but as much as that fact pained him it also made him happy because she had overcome that thirst to get his help and it had to mean something, right?

She kept fighting them from where she was on the ground, yelling at the US soldiers that they hadn’t been there and had no right to take that judgment away from them.

He clenched his hand on the items what she had given him, he rolled them around in his palm and felt around a curve and then a small rod with bumps - a small key, the metal feeling the same as the manacles around his feet - and something square with sharp edges, the tip of his thumb was bleeding - a razor blade.

That’s when he woke up and understood, she was giving him his freedom, helping him escape. The crowd started making noise too when one of the soldier twisted her arm too hard and it was his one chance, as the attention was on everyone but him.

He waited until she was dragged away, so she would not be accused, would not be found after he had escaped, and then he made himself a path as he had always done, with iron and blood.

~~

She was poised on the dirty hard ground, the rifle in position against her shoulder as she watched over one of the town exits, the one that was right in front of the stables. She had lost the soldiers in the crowd and had run towards the spot she had picked when she had prepared everything else, the cries of the crowd and the gunshots letting her know that he had taken her out.

Finally she spotted him as he rode out of the city on the white horse she had left ready for him.

She set her sight on him, her finger on the trigger, wondering if she would do it, if she should and what would Danny think of her if she did but then the rage filled her again as she remembered why Danny wasn’t there. Her finger tightened on the trigger as Sebastian Monroe was running away from Willoughby, Texas but she heard a gunshot and looked back at the city’s doors - a US soldier was riding after Monroe, his gun pointed at his back.

She wavered between the two targets, before finally choosing one, holding her breath in as she pulled the trigger and let the gunshot sound ring in her ears as she walked down from her elevated position, trying to drown the sound of a body falling to the ground.

She could not have heard it from where she was and yet as she had watched the body fall it seemed as if she was right there, the awful sound of body hitting ground and bones breaking so strong and reverberating in her bones.


End file.
